


Dear Keith Kogane

by Kaleidoscope_Dreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope_Dreams/pseuds/Kaleidoscope_Dreams
Summary: Everyone else had their role during the war, and now everyone had a purpose for after the war. What did Lance have? What purpose did he serve other than just being a farm boy? The whole team is off still fulfilling their roles as paladins of Voltron and here he was, sitting alone on a farm with Kaltenecker.Lance decides to vent using a trick his mom taught him when he was younger. Writing letters to someone allows you to not bottle up your emotions, it helps get them out and on paper. He doesn't expect much of these letters, seeing as he never intended to send them. Things may not remain as simple as they started though.





	Dear Keith Kogane

**Introduction**

          After the war had ended, life on Earth was boring if Lance was being honest. After the first year of being back and everyone resumed casual lives, things were finally settling down. Lance had finally gotten over mourning Allura’s...passing, and he finally began to move forward. It was hard, but after the first couple months of being back, his family and friends surrounded him constantly and gave him all their support and love. They made it so much easier for Lance to heal. During the first year, the team constantly checked on Lance to see how he was doing and hung out with him while they were visiting Earth from all of their space adventures. Although, one by one, each of his friends and members of his support system moved out of reach and their visits got less and less frequent.

           His family, for starters, found an amazing opportunity away from their land in Cuba and settled closer to the Garrison, a.k.a. Earth’s military headquarters. Pidge’s mom, Colleen, had theorized that Allura’s flowers could aid in finding a cure for a recent illness outbreak that they were calling Meir’s Disease. The disease causes the immune system to slowly attack the organs one by one when the disease makes the organs appear to be foreign objects. Because of this, they would need an even larger farm than the one they had in Cuba and it required a majority of the family to go with Mama and Papa to maintain the fields. Lance volunteered to stay on the farm back in Cuba. He assured Mama that he could handle the small farm by himself since he knew Mama wanted to keep the land their family had inherited for generations. Lance was happy to stay behind while his family was seeking amazing chances elsewhere.

          As for Pidge and Hunk, they were in space, keeping themselves busy with all sort of diplomatic missions between their system and other systems. Pidge was busy finding all sorts of different technologies located throughout the known universe. They were also coding and storing the languages of all the different aliens they came in contact with in order to update the Altean technology to auto-translate all the languages they had gathered. The Altean technology was so out of date, and Coran couldn’t do it all on his own. He traveled with Pidge in order to cooperate on the tinkering of Altean technology. The other aliens were happy that a Paladin of Voltron was wanting to connect all forces of life in the universe. Hunk was also doing his fair share of spreading peace throughout the known cosmos. Collecting herbs and spices from all over, he was creating culinary masterpieces that could guarantee any alliance a success. Civil wars, rebellions, and any other disagreement you could think of could be settled when Hunk’s cooking was present.  Shiro, since coming back from his honeymoon, had stayed near the Garrison to aid in training new cadets and pilots. He was constantly traveling to different places across the globe, serving as a guest speaker in countless military conferences and interviews with tons of news channels. He was in headlines everywhere, which isn’t surprising since he was the leader of Voltron. He was even in the process of writing a book about his time in space, and Lance knew it’d be a page-turner.

          Then, there was Keith. He was making such huge strides in helping planets recover after the damage done by the Galra Empire with the help of Axca and the others. Keith and his team were loved everywhere. They helped rebuild civilizations, they performed rescue missions to those who had been separated from their families, and so much more. He also went to different civilizations and served as an example that now that the war was over, no one had any reason to fear the Galra seeing as he was half-Galra himself. Before he left the last time Lance talked to him in person, Keith shared with Lance his personal mission to not only make this universe a safe place for those hurt by the war, but a safe place for the Galra as well. He thought that anyone who sought peace and happiness and never wanted to bring harm to others were deserving of a second chance. He wanted to spread the message that, even though it will take time to heal from the wounds inflicted upon them, no one should hold the Galran race accountable for those that abused their power in the Empire.

          Lance was so unbelievably, proud, but yet, he was really lonely now. Everyone was off in space or here on Earth doing such amazing things, even after the war had ended and peace was restored. Here Lance was, on a farm, with nothing to be remembered for but Allura’s flowers. No one has visited him for over 10 months and now, the only way he knew what his team was up to was through the articles in the newspapers delivered every morning. His family had been away for almost 8 months. He had not experienced proper human contact besides phone calls from his mom now and again to check on how the farm was going.

 

**Present Day**

          Lance was sitting on the front porch of his family’s home in his abuela’s rocking chair, and it had been raining all day with no patch of blue skies to be seen. Looking out across the fields, the flowers were dancing in the gentle breeze accompanying the spring showers. Next to the porch, behind the fence line, Kaltenecker stood there grazing without a care in the world. Getting up from his seat, Lance walked to the other end of the creaky, old porch and leaned against of the posts holding up the overhanging roof. He was looking at Kaltenecker and smiled before calling out to her. “Hey there girl! I hope this rain isn’t getting to you too much. Then again, you don’t look like you mind very much but um...say..Kaltenecker? Do you ever feel extremely isolated? Do you feel as if everyone has already moved on to a new chapter in their lives and you’re just..stuck up in the last one?” Lance looked out from under the porch’s roof and looked up at the clouds, as if he was waiting for something beyond the clouds. He looked back over at Kaltenecker to see the same blank expression she always has. Lance sighed, turning around to head inside. “You are trapped behind a fence but, I doubt you care much as long as you have grass to graze on.” Opening the front door, Lance stepped inside and let the screen door shut before closing the inner door. Lance looked around his empty house. All the lights had been off since he was sitting outside watching the rain. Instead, the house was illuminated by the gloomy light being cast through the rain clouds. Lance went into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cabinet. “It feels like I have so many emotions racing through me right now...it’s kind of overwhelming.” Lance sighed, placing the glass under the faucet, watching as the water splashed around, threatening to spill over. An idea interrupted Lance’s jumbled thoughts.

          “Mama used to make me write letters to my siblings whenever they made me upset or if I felt like I couldn’t talk to them. Maybe starting a diary will help me let out some of my emotions.” Lance decided he’d put it all in a journal. He knew his mama had some left in one of the bookshelves, she had a bunch of materials left over from when she was crazy about scrap booking their big family. His brain slowly strayed to old memories. Lance smiled to himself at the fond memory of the his mama leaned over a bunch of paper and tools, gluing it into a big scrapbook.  Digging through a dusty old bookshelf, Lance managed to find an old journal with a navy blue leather cover with black string wrapping around it to keep it closed. “We’ll see how far this goes.” Lance joked to himself, flipping through the thin book and its blank pages. He walked over to the desk that sat in front of the window and laid the journal in the middle of the desk, opening it to the first page. With an elbow on either side of the book, Lance looked out the window. He tapped the end of his pencil against his temple, contemplating how to even begin.  “Mama said that addressing the letter to someone will help me deal with any issues I have with that person. I guess I’ll just start with one person and change whenever I want.” Raven black hair swayed gently in the breeze atop the head of the Black Lion. A soothing voice that reassured him at every turn. “Keith..he will be the first one then.” With a deep breath out, Lance placed the pen upon the parchment and began to create line after line of his letter.

**Day 1:**

          Dear Keith Kogane,

I guess I just want to start out with saying hi. It’s been awhile since the whole team got together, and I miss you guys. I know you and the others have been off helping the universe recover from the war, and that is beyond amazing. You guys probably think I’m living a life of leisure back here on Earth with Kaltenecker. She loved her time in space, but she’s definitely happier here on Earth. As for me, I guess things are a little boring. Pidge’s mom called us about 8 months ago, and she was so excited because she said she could use Allura’s flowers to manufacture a cure for that Meir’s Disease outbreak going around as of recently. Mama and Papa agreed of course. The whole family had to go though since the fields they plan on producing the flowers in are at least five times larger than the fields we have at home. Guess who volunteered to stay home and take care of our home while everyone else is away? That’s right Keith, the infamous sharpshooter of Voltron! This leaves little ol’ me with the whole farm to myself.  I don’t know how much you and the others know about what’s going on here back on Earth, you’ve been away for so long. I mean, not just you, but Pidge and Hunk and Coran as well. Shiro is here on Earth, but I guess he’s busy because I haven’t heard from him. I miss all of you guys, but I understand that you guys have important things to do. Anyway, so yeah, I’ve been living on my own pretty much for 8 months now. This also means the whole team hasn’t hung out together for about 10 months. Keith, that’s almost a year! We need to change that soon Mullet. I need some time to hang out with actual people (Don’t tell Kaltenecker). I just wanted you to know that I am so proud of you Keith and all that you’re doing to help the universe and the people within it. I guess I’ve just been alone for a little bit too long, so I’m getting a little too sentimental. Hurry back safe with the others. See you soon hopefully.

Sincerely,

          Lance McClain

          By the time Lance had finished the letter and contemplated over what sounded too awkward and what sounded too sappy, the sky had turned dark and the clouds had blocked out any hint of a sunset, leaving behind a dimly lit, patchy indigo sky . He pushed back against the desk and stood up from his chair. He picked up the journal and closed it by wrapping the black string around it. He headed to his room and opened the door. The loud creak echoed through the empty house. Lance entered, shutting the door behind him, and proceeded to put the journal on his side table before changing into his pajamas.  Dressed in only pajama bottoms, Lance crawled into bed and turned off his lamp. Looking up at the ceiling, Lance sighed and eventually turned on his side, facing the window on the other side of his bed. Watching the clouds move slowly towards the horizon, Lance wondered what his friends were doing at that point. Thoughts of the lions racing through the night sky allowed Lance to drift off to sleep, putting his racing thoughts to rest.


End file.
